At an early date, boxes adapted to dispense granular materials were provided with retractable metallic pour spouts. More recently, carton blanks have been developed that provide a pour spout formed from the fiberboard itself only as pressure is continually applied to the sides of the container; see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,732. Still more recently, a fiberboard carton has been developed that can be distorted to provide a pour spout at an edge thereof that tends to remain either in the open or closed position; see U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,227.